Raise Your Glass
by Bellalyse Winchester
Summary: In which Rory has excellent tastes in music and the TARDIS is a cheeky girl.


**Started this weeks ago, left it go, finished tonight :3 Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The Doctor stepped into the TARDIS console room before gasping in horror as he saw Rory lying on the dolly beneath the console.<p>

"Roranicus Pondicus!" He bolted forward, and was at Rory's side in an instant, tugging him out from under the loose wires. As Rory rolled out from his work, he gazed up at the Doctor with his often vacant eyes.

"Morning, Doctor," he said passively before pushing himself back underneath the console. The Doctor let out a cry of disbelief and quickly tugged at Rory's ankles, pulling him not only out of the console, but along the floor until he reached the jumpseat on the other side of the room.

"Doctor, was that—_really_ necessary?" Rory asked.

"What are you doing, buggering up the TARDIS!" The Doctor sounded personally offended. "_Without_ my supervision, you could—I don't know, but it would end badly! Bang, boom, kersplosions, everywhere!"

Pushing himself upright, Rory rolled his eyes. "Doctor, please. I've watched you under this console about a hundred times. You've shown me what each button and lever and funny little knob does, and more to the point, the TARDIS _likes_ me."

"_Does_ she, now?" The Doctor scoffed haughtily, leaping past Rory to the console, where he peered beneath to see the damage. Wires were crossed where they shouldn't have been, and there was a silver device strung up in all of it. As the Doctor reached in, he managed to see that it was Rory's iPod before he leaped backwards, holding a limp hand.

"She _shocked_ me!" He looked as offended as ever while Rory looked away, covering his smirk with a hand but unable to stifle his snort of derision. "What are you laughing about?"

"I'm not laughing about anything."

"Oh—_shut up!_"

This time, Rory's laugh rang throughout the console room. For all of the Doctor's irritation, he smiled as Rory slapped him gently on the shoulder, lowering himself onto the dolly again.

"If that grin means I can go on?" Rory pushed himself back beneath the console. "I'm almost finished—I've just got to align the frequencies, and—"

Suddenly, the entire console room vibrated as Pink's clear voice began to sing "Raise Your Glass" over the TARDIS audio systems. Rory laughed, getting out from beneath the TARDIS with a smile half a mile wide across his face.

"Told you she'd work," he said, relishing in the Doctor's disappointment.

"Pink?" the Doctor replied, at which he blushed.

"Amy's music—she wanted a bit of it on my iPod," he stammered.

"Oh, if it isn't Rory's favorite song?" The Doctor threw his head back in laughter as Amy entered the room, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "I thought I was gonna _sleep in_, not get woken up by your Favorites playlist."

"Morning, beautiful," Rory called; she offered a noncommittal grunt as she left the console room in search of breakfast. The Doctor took this moment to cross his arms, throwing a grin in Rory's face.

"Your _favorite_ song," he smirked as the chorus began.

"Oh, shut up." Rory rolled his eyes. "Guilty pleasure. Pink's good." He turned away, though the Doctor could see his lips moving to the song, his eyes close, and his body gently swaying to the music. Slowly, he stepped forward, cocking his head to the side.

"Oh, shit, my glass is empty." Rory spun about as the Doctor spoke awkwardly over the words. "That…sucks."

He couldn't contain a disbelieving laugh. "So if you're too school for cool."

"And you're treated like a fool."

"You can choose to let it go."

"We can always, we can always," they shouted together, "party on our own!"

"So raise your—" They turned to see Amy enter the room, rolling her eyes and laughing. "Ah, fuck!"

They broke into the chorus, belting out the lyrics with all their hearts. Rory lifted Amy into the air, and the Doctor snatched up a mouthpiece, raising his voice above theirs until Amy grabbed it off him. As that song died down, another took its place, and no different was their enthusiasm. Soon one song became the next, and the next, until their voices were scratchy and they were exhausted from dancing and squabbling over the microphone.

From that day on, there was no such thing as boredom on the TARDIS.

* * *

><p><strong>Watcha think? <strong>

**XOXO,  
>Bella<strong>


End file.
